Recently, there is a system where an IC chip storing information therein is provided in a wireless communications terminal such as a mobile telephone, so that the holder of the mobile telephone can pass through an automatic ticket gate while establishing a contactless communications between the IC chip and a reader/writer in the automatic ticket gate via the mobile telephone.
It is expected that a wireless communications terminal will be provided with a plurality of wireless communications functions in the future. Examples of wireless communications functions include PDC, W-CDMA, Bluetooth, GPS (Global Positioning System), wireless LAN, UWB (Ultra Wide Band), wireless tag, radio, TV, etc. These wireless communications functions use frequency bands as follows: PDC uses 800 MHz/1.5 MHz/1.9 MHz, W-CDMA 2 GHz, Bluetooth 2.4 GHz, GPS 1.57 GHz, wireless LAN 2.4 GHz/5 GHz, UWB 1.5 GHz or higher, wireless tag 135 kHz/13.56 MHz/860 to 960 MHz/2.45 GHz, radio 0.531 to 1.602 MHz/76.0 to 90.0 MHz, and TV 95.75 to 107.75 MHz/175.75 to 221.75 MHz/475.75 to 769.75 MHz.
If these wireless communications functions are provided in a single wireless communications terminal, it is likely that there will be radio interferences between different communications sections. For example, if a mobile telephone receives a call when the holder of the mobile telephone is passing through an automatic ticket gate and a contactless communications has been established, a radio interference may occur, whereby the ticket data may not be exchanged properly.
In order to avoid radio interferences, a conventional technique employs a structure in a mobile telephone in which a wireless communications section and a contactless communications section are spaced apart from each other as much as possible. With such a structure, there will less likely be radio interferences caused by other wireless communications concurrent with a contactless communications.